<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mix Up by AmityowesKingacupcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195841">The Mix Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake'>AmityowesKingacupcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:49:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Eda could care for the human, Lilith could manage just as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Mix Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilith had agreed to watch over the owl house for Edalyn as she had to spend weekend on a quest of some kind, and watching the house also meant caring for the human that lived with her as well. It hadn't been as hard as she thought, but Eda had told her the child was somewhat accident proned so she had hidden all the sharp objects in the house just as a precaution. She had woken up early to pack a home-made lunch for the human, seeing as it was a monday hoping to get on her good side, She heard a series of footsteps bolt down the stairs, and fly past her. "I packed you a lunch!" She yelled after her, causing the human to try to stop but ended up sliding down the hall as a loud thud was heard. "THANKSLILITH,SORRYIDONTHAVETIMETOCHAT,OVERSLEPT!I'LLFIXTHEHOLEIMADEINTHEDRYWALLWHENIGETHOME!!!" Luz said bolting back into the kitchen, grabbing the paper bag and thermos off the table while picking debris from her hair. Lilith smiled as the human bolted back down the hall, then looked out into what Eda considered the back garden. "Hmmmm..." She thought to herself, "That looks long overdue for a weeding."</p><p>                           Lilith had spent an hour working on removing the various types of weeds from the garden as the sun beat down on her, she got up and worked her way back into the kitchen. She opened up the ice-box and grabbed the pitcher of apple blood Eda stored there, Lilith wasn't really a fan of the drink but could use something cold and poured herself a glass and took a long swig. She spit it out into the sink, "Of course Eda would spike it with---wait." She thought, the realization now dawning on her.</p><p>                            Willow sat at the lunchroom table, a wad of gum in her hair, staring in shock and what was unfolding before her. Amity and Gus were holding Luz back as she pointed at a wide eyed Boscha whose back was up agains't the wall, Luz pushed foward, slurring her words as she spoke "And let me tell you another thing..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>